Shefali Jariwala
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Performing in the 'Kanta Laga' remix song. |spouse = Parag Tyagi (m. 2014) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 7) |Votestosave = 11 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = |Days = |DayEntered = 31 |DayExit = 119 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @shefalijariwala |InstagramUserName = shefalijariwala }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. She became noted when she appeared flashing her thong in the 2002 music video Kaanta Laga, after which she became known as the "thong girl". She appeared in a 2004 Bollywood film Mujhse Shaadi Karogi as Bijili. Later, she appeared with her husband in dance reality show Nach Baliye 5. In 2018, she played female protagonist in ALT Balaji's web series Baby Come Naa opposite Shreyas Talpade. Biography Shefali was born on 24 November 1982 in Mumbai. She graduated with an bachelor's degree in Information technology from Sardar Patel Institute of Technology in 2005. During her engineering studies, she got the opportunity to work in music album and since then opted for this industry rather than the IT field. She did her schooling from St.Joseph’s Convent, Kalimpong. Shefali Zariwala was married to Musician Harmeet Singh and in 2009, she was involved in a public divorce dispute with her singer husband Harmeet Gulzar(meet brothers). In 2014, she married Parag Tyagi. Career Shefali became famous for displaying a thong in 2002 video album "Kaanta Laga". She became known as the "thong girl". After "Kaanta Laga" she did about 10-15 music albums. She was seen in a cameo appearance in the 2004 film Mujhse Shaadi Karogi with Salman Khan and Akshay Kumar. In 2012, she was seen in the reality show Nach Baliye 5 with her boyfriend. Shefali is a celebrity contestant in the thirteenth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss. She entered the show as wild card on 30 October. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } ! | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | Mahira Sharma Shehnaz Gill | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Paras Chhabra Madhurima Tuli | Siddharth Shukla | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Madhurima Tuli | Asim Riaz Rashami Desai Vishal Aditya Singh | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Mahira Sharma | – | |- | |} Trivia References Category:1982 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Dancers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi